I'll Protect You, Always
by timewasting101
Summary: Oneshot - A take on Oliver's thoughts about Thea before he boards the jet to Nanda Parbat. And Laurel gets her goodbye


**Author's note: This is just my take on yesterday's episode. I was kind of disappointed that Oliver didn't stick around Thea after she emerged from the Lazarus Pit. I honestly think Ollie and Thea's sibling relationship is the best dynamic on the show, so I wanted to explore that. Plus if I'm able to draw a story plan together and have the time to commit to writing, I'm interested in writing a prequel to Arrow. I'm also a bit annoyed that Laurel has become so marginalised. I really think she would/should have been at the hospital as she is close with Thea, and I wish they'd kept her and Ollie's goodbye scene. But it's done now. **

**I hope you all enjoy this story. Reviews would be awesome!**

"Get on the plane Malcolm" Oliver said, honestly too emotionally exhausted to argue the point anymore. Resting his head in hands, all he could do was try not to doubt himself. Yes there were risks. Yes, he was submitting to Ra's Al Ghul. Yes, he was about to leave his life, and everyone in it, behind. But this was his sister.

***Flashback***

_"Thea! Thea, come out now!" he shouted looked around the park._

_"I swear if you don't come out now, I'm never sneaking you chocolate again" _

_Running his hands through his hair, his eyes scanning every inch of the adventure park desperately. Grounded for crashing his Dad's sports car, he'd been tasked with babysitting. Fortunately, his parents weren't exactly around enough to enforce their 'punishments', and he didn't have a problem just heading out with his kid sister in tow. For a 6 year old, she definitely had a lot of spunk. He and Tommy always had a laugh setting her loose on the public. _

_He hadn't thought he'd like having another sibling. Aged 9 when he found out his mum was pregnant, he'd already grown used to the luxury that came with being the only child of a millionaire, and as far as he was concerned the only brother he needed was his best mate Tommy (he was convinced it would be a boy). When his Dad had brought him into the room after she was born, he'd looked at the red-faced bundle and thought, 'I really don't get what all the fuss is about'. They made him hold her, she was so light that he was surprised at how nervous he suddenly became. But then she opened her eyes, and the way she looked at him, there was no fear, only wonderment as she grabbed his finger and he swore she smiled at him, as if she was telling him that he could do it. She trusted him to not break her. In that moment, Oliver felt for the first time, what he'd later understand was a feeling of duty, a responsibility to be the best big brother he could be._

_Thinking about that moment, he became filled with dread as she was still nowhere to be found. He'd never intended to stop by the park. They'd been driving back from the Merlyn's inner city apartment, when it had caught her eye. And after she'd dumped her ice cream on Tommy's head, when he'd joking licked her cone to give her 'cooties', there was no way he could refuse her anything. He'd told her that had to leave soon when he'd gotten a call from Laurel. He'd only taken his eye off her for one second, and she'd disappeared. Normally, he would never had been so careless, but Laurel hadn't spoken to him in a week, ever since he'd crashed her date with Brett Anderson so he couldn't help himself. Kicking himself as soon as he realised she'd gone, the rational part of his mind knew she was hiding. Hide and seek was her favourite pastime, but that was on the Queen Grounds, not a random park, where anyone could snatch her, especially just as it was beginning to get dark_

_"Speedy, I'm not kidding" he shouted. Then he heard giggling, looking to his right he quickly spotted a bush rustling from movement and a flash of brunette hair as she ducked down to hide again. _

_His shoulders dropped as finally spotted her, and decided he'd play along._

_"Where could she be" he spoke out loud, "maybe behind this tree ... nope not there ..." _

_Pretending to walk away and around elsewhere, he quickly snuck around behind her. But, just as he was about to jump out, she heard his movements and made a break for it, sprinting towards the jungle gym. Knowing, if she managed to get on the spinning discs they'd be there for another 10 minutes guaranteed, he took off after her. She may have been fast but there was no way she could outrun his 16 year old frame, as he snatched her up._

_"Gotcha Speedy" he shouted as she kicked out over his shoulder_

_"Put me down!"_

_Laughing, he angled her legs away from his face, "Nope, not if you're gonna run away again."_

_"I won't ... promise" she said._

_"I'm not falling for that again," but he swung her round to carry her on his right side, "Didn't Dad talk to you about the dangers of hiding?"_

_"Yeh, he said someone could steal me, but I'm not scared" she said now fascinated with twirling her hair round her fingers._

_"Why aren't you scared? You should be" _

_Then she looked at him grinning, with the same admiration as when he'd first held her, the utmost trust in her eyes as she said, "Because you'll protect me". He could only grin back "Always"._

_***End Flashback***_

When it came down to it, there was no choice. She was in this position because of him, and there was nothing he wouldn't do to save her. With that he turned to head toward the plane, only to halt as he heard his name. Looking back, there was standing only a few feet away.

"What, you were just going to leave without saying goodbye?" she queried.

Sighing as he readied himself for yet another confrontation. "I called ..."

"Yeh I got your message" she cut him off, before proceeding stepping closer with each word "Is that it? Is that all I get? A quick 'Hey Thea was attacked, I'm gonna go save her, but that means you're probably not going to seem much of me in the future'"

It was bad enough, that by the time she'd been able to get to the hospital to check on Thea, she was gone. Only to get a call from Felicity, informing her of Ollie's plan, and a quick voicemail from the man himself 20 minutes later.

Oliver knew she'd be mad, but he'd hoped to avoid what Hurricane Lance. It would just make everything harder. "You do ... I just ... I don't need this be harder than it already is. " he said, unable to look her in the eye.

"I have to do this, and I know you don't agree ..."

"I don't" she interrupted, "...disagree I mean" she softly I continued as he finally met her gaze, "it's Thea, I get it."

"If it was Sara," as she shut her eyes before regrouping, "if I had the chance to save Sara, I'd take it, no matter the cost. When it's family, the sacrifice is easy"

"Thank you," he nodded.

"But you're my family too." her eyes began to glisten, "God, I promised myself I wouldn't break down, it's just ... we've lost a lot. And now, with my dad barely acknowledging me, Thea and now you, the hits just keep coming you know.

Seeing her like this hurt him more than words could describe. The two of them had been through a lot, and she and Thea were the only real ties to a time when he'd just been happy and carefree, and a time when the world hadn't seemed like such a bad place. Now, here they were, maybe stronger for it, but nonetheless still broken.

"I'm sorry, I wish things were different, you know, but..." he trailed off, unable to say it, not fully ready to comprehend the reality

"You have to go," she finished.

"Yeah,"

Blinking back tears, she tried to speak with conviction, even s her voice wavered "Promise me something ... Promise me you'll fight, fight to hold on to who you are and whatever Ra's puts you through, just try to hold on to that, And if it gets bad, know that no matter what, you've got people here on your side, who believe in you".

Nodding, he pulled her into his arms, sighing as her hands traced his back, a feeling he knew all too well and revelled in before she pulled away. But only slightly, as he placed a kiss on her head.

Gazing at her as she wiped her eyes, the distance growing between them. For the first time in a long while, all the baggage and the conflict fell away as he looked at her. They weren't exes, he wasn't the Arrow, she wasn't the Black Canary, they were just Ollie and Laurel, and she was the girl who'd been a part of his life for nearly as long as he could remember.

"Look after yourself" his voice cracking slightly, as he felt a track down his cheek.

"and Thea ... she's going to need you"

"I should go with you, bring her back"

Shaking his head he objected, rational thought creeping in. "I don't know how long this will take. And you're an ADA, you can't just disappear. Plus, things might not be good with your Dad right now, but you can't do that to him. And I don't need him to hate me anymore than he does already" smiling at the thought of Detective Lance.

"Just be here for her when she gets back"

"Of course, she's family too" Laurel guaranteed. She'd known Thea since she was a kid and she hated that couldn't help save her. "I'll be there for her every step of the way, you don't have to worry about that"

Nodding, he hugged her again, "I've got to go," whispering to her ear as he felt her nod against his cheek.

Letting go, with one final glance he turned to walk away, away from everything he knew as he headed to the jet. He couldn't think about that now, as his back straightened and stride lengthened. There was only one thing that mattered now, as memories flashed through his mind again.

_"Why aren't you scared? You should be" _

_"Because you'll protect me". _

"Always," he whispered.


End file.
